Ahsoka Enchanted
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Anakin and Padme's baby girl; Ahsoka, is put under a spell by the fairy Luminara & now she must do anything that she is ordered to do! With the help of Jar Jar, a gungan who wants to be a senator, Obi-Wan a magical book who was once a man(thanks to Satine), & prince Lux, they must save the kingdom from King Dooku! *No Hate Plz* *LuxSoka* *some parts are gonna be T for alcohol*
1. A Foolish Fairy

***Started writing this like... more than a year ago for fun and to explore crossovers in stories. Based primarily off the movie, I haven't finished the book yet. So, get a laugh if you can. Don't go hating... and uh yea, no flames about who I chose to fit the roles... I of course have not finished writing it all yet XD That and The Jedi Games needs some work... I'll do it whenever I find time I guess XD**

Once upon a time in the land of Shili a couple, Anakin and Padme Skywalker, delivered a beautiful baby girl named Ahsoka. Every fairy in the land paid a visit to the new baby girl to give her gifts.

However, there was one fairy Padme would not allow and that was Luminara, the foolish of all the fairies. Every gift she granted was a catastrophe! So when Padme received word from her housekeeping fairy, Satine, they quickly tried to hide Ahsoka.

"Padme, its Luminara!" Satine gasped looking out the window.

"Oh, she gives the worst gifts! Help me hide Ahsoka," Padme said. The two women hid Ahsoka in the closet just as Luminara was walking in.

"I am here to grant Ahsoka a gift," she announced opening the door.

"Oh, um… She's not here," Padme lied. "She's, uh, at her grandmothers". With that said, Ahsoka started to cry in the closet.

"Oh look, she's back," Satine said, picking Ahsoka up and passed her to Padme.

"Now, child, I will grant you a gift. Now let's see…" Luminara thought it over while Ahsoka cried.

"Luminara, I have to put Ahsoka down for nap, now is not a good ti-"

"I know! I grant you the gift of obedience!" Luminara cut off as she held out her wand which started to glow. "Now, stop crying!" she ordered. And Ahsoka became quiet.

"There! You have the most obedient child in the land!"

"Take it back!" Padme gasped.

"Take it back? I don't take gifts back, sorry!" Luminara huffed. "If you don't like it, I could probably do something else… say, turn her into a Womprat?"

"NO!" the two women yelled.

"Then you're happy with my gift. See you later," she winked then disappeared.


	2. Through Her Young Life

Ahsoka was as normal as could be… until someone gave her an order. Through school kids would take advantage of her and make her do terrible things. She only had two real friends: a Mirilian named Barriss and a Pantoran named Riyo who stood up for her.

Ahsoka never knew what was wrong with her until Padme decided to have a talk with her…

"I KNEW IT! I knew I was different!" Ahsoka cried into her mother's lap.

"It's alright, it's not your fault… Lumniara would have turned you into a Womprat if we argued about it," Padme shushed her daughter. "Daddy, doesn't know only me and Satine".

Ahsoka always felt secure with Padme by her side… until a sad day…

"Mommy, please, don't go," Ahsoka sniffed. Padme was gravely sick and dying and wished to speak with Ahsoka alone.

"Listen, you're father can't know about your curse, okay?" Padme said handing Ahsoka her necklace. "I love you sweetie".

Those were her last words…

***An update? Wow XD YAY ME XD But aaaaaw so sad, Padme dies D': But that's how the movie went! **


	3. New Family

"WHAT?!" Ahsoka gaped. Seven years had passed since the death of her mother and Anakin broke the news about Ahsoka's new mother. "Dad you can't be serious? I thought Miraj Scintel was an ex-slaver or something!"

"Those are rumors Snips, you should know that," Anakin said. "Besides, she's very wealthy, and has two daughters your age".

Turns out, Ahsoka was right about Miraj… she wasn't a slaver exactly… more like the most evil witch in the galaxy! Not to mention her two daughters Aurra and her sister Assaj.

The three women moved in shortly after the wedding…

"I quite like that necklace. I would love to have it," Aurra eyed Ahsoka's necklace.

"Uh, well, it was my mother's so it's very valuable to me. I'm sorry," Ahsoka answered.

"Oh, I just thought you'd give it to me".

Ahsoka couldn't resist it. It was considered an order and she took off the necklace and quickly handed it to Aurra who looked at her and took the necklace.

Ahsoka could've sliced Aurra's head off.

***Sorry for another short chapter ^^; I think they get longer XD **


	4. Prince Lux's Arrival

"Dad, please don't leave me with Miraj! She's horrible to me! Aurra and Assaj too!" Ahsoka pleaded. Anakin was headed to Coruscant on business.

"Ahsoka, you'll be fine. Just don't get into trouble".

"He's here! On Shili!" Aurra and Assaj came running into the kitchen like crazed Gundarks.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked.

"Prince Lux!" Ventress squealed. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Not that pretty boy who doesn't lift a finger.

"Well, I'm off. Bye Soka," he hugged his daughter and left for his ship.

When Ahsoka went upstairs her comm link went off. It was Barriss.

"Hi Barriss," Ahsoka sighed.

"Hey Soka! Oh hold on, Riyo's beeping in," and another hologram of their Pantoran friend appeared.

"Prince Lux and his uncle King Dooku are coming!" Riyo squealed.

"You sound like my evil step sisters!" Ahsoka fumed. "What's so great about him? He's a pretty boy is all! Won't do anything to help out the galaxy!"

"Anyways, Riyo and I made some protest signs just for the occasion. We thought some protesting would cheer you up," Barriss smiled.

"Yea, sure. Meet me in Akul Square," Ahsoka sighed.

At the square dozens of girls wearing Lux tee shirts and holding banners were cheering and demanding for the prince.

After Dooku's announcement Lux stepped out. The girls squealed and Ahsoka, Barriss, and Riyo held up their own signs and shouted their protests.

"Who's that uncle?" Lux referred to Ahsoka,"she's beautiful".

"Oh probably some locals," Dooku replied.

"AHSOKA!" Aurra hissed. "You're embarrassing us! Go home now!"  
Ahsoka sighed,"yes Aurra. Girls I have to go".

"What?" Riyo asked in shock.

"Sorry," Ahsoka shouted as she ran from the square.

After Ahsoka had left the prince's "fan club" started to chase him. So Lux ran out of the village.

It was always a long walk back to the house. Especially when Ahsoka didn't want to go. She heard shrills and screams and turned around to find the young prince crashing into her and yanking her behind a fence.

"Excuse me!" Ahsoka gasped when he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry. I hate those fan girls," he apologized.

"Yea, my step sisters are two of em'," Ahsoka agreed brushing her dress off. "Now, if you'll excuse me you highness, I must be off," She purposely shouldered him as she past him.

"You know, what's wrong with you?" he asked running to her side. "Every girl in the kingdom dreams about going out with me except you it seems".

"Well, are you planning to be a great and caring king? Do you have plans to help people?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well-"

"HA! All pretty boys like you only care about their fan club. Nothing more, nothing less. Good day you highness," Ahsoka said walking on.

***Haha, didn't know Ventress and Aurra could squeal huh? What will prince Lux do after Ahsoka of Shili's given him the cold shoulder?**

**I'll try and update this story more... I need to get back to writing my little crossovers more often...**


	5. A Horrible Order

"So you met the prince. What was he like?" Satine asked.

"He wasn't the least bit decent!" Ahsoka huffed throwing her nightgown on.

"AHSOKA!" came the shrill of Miraj Scintel.

"Yes step-mother?" Ahsoka tried not to sound annoyed.

"Aurra and Assaj told me that a group of girls were chasing the Prince. And said you were the one to started it. Did someone make you?"

"Say it was Barriss and Riyo," Aurra whispered in her ear.

"I-I" Ahsoka started to tear up. "It was Barriss and Riyo's idea".

"Hmm, well then you cannot be messing about with them! No daughter of mine will be hanging around such childish girls!"

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Satine, see who it is".

The four women listened intently as Satine greeted whoever was at the door.

"Oh! Barriss! Riyo! Good to see you," Satine warmly greeted.

"Is Ahsoka home? We wanted to talk to her," Riyo said.

"Tell them you never want to see them again!" Miraj ordered.  
Ahsoka quickly wanted to get it over with until Aurra added something.

"And tell them you could never be friends with foolish off worlders".

Ahsoka stepped at the door and copied the words in which Aurra and her mother spoke.

"What? Soka you can't mean that! We've been friends since we were little," Barriss pleaded. But Ahsoka slammed the door in their faces.

***As you can see I split the role of the best friend into two girls: Barriss and Riyo XD As you can see (and I'm sure I've repeated this...) I had to change the story up a little for fan fiction format... so no musical numbers will be in this! Also... the movie hasn't been on TV so I haven't watched in a couple months... I hope it's on TV soon... I wanna watch it again XD**

**I wrote these chapters a while ago, but I'm writing new chapters that will be even longer I swear XD**


	6. Satine's Book

This was by far the worst day of Ahsoka's life… she needed to fix it… but how?

"Satine, are you SURE there's nothing you can do to break this spell?"

"Ahsoka, I am but a housekeeping fairy. Luminara is an official fairy god mother and she was the one who casted it. You need to get her to do it," Satine explained.

"It will take forever to search the galaxy! Where do I start?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Hmm, I think I might have something!" Satine walked over to her book case and pulled out an old white book with gold trim. "Hi Obi," Satine smiled.

When Ahsoka looked at the book she jumped. It was quite a book being that on the cover was the head of a man.

"Satine, who is that?" Ahsoka asked scared.

"My boyfriend, Obi-Wan… A while ago I tried to do a hair cutting spell and it kinda backfired and well… anyways he can help you find Luminara".

"Hello, miss," the book replied.

"Uh, how does this work? There's nothing on the pages!" Ahsoka pointed out.

"Yes well all you have to do is ask!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Okay, show me Luminara!" Ahsoka ordered. When she opened the book a moving image of Luminara was on a page. "Okay, where is she?"

"Aw yes, well, I can't tell you only show you. Sorry," Obi-Wan apologized.

Ahsoka studied the images and saw a couple of people walk past her.

"Hey, those look like Weequay pirates!" Ahsoka realized. "So she must be on Florrum!"

"Well then you must go! I'll cover for you just try and find her," Satine urged. "And take Obi-Wan with you".

Ahsoka put on her dark green cloak and a small brown bag which she slipped the book… man… you know! And her lightsaber.

"I'll be back," Ahsoka whispered as she crept out of the house.

***Where will Ahsoka's quest take her? With Obi-Wan's help, how could anything go wrong?**


	7. Amphibious Allies

"ICK! This place is disgusting!" Ahsoka cried as her foot slipped into the marshes. "The man said I could find the ship owner across the bog. But I don't see a thing!"  
Ahsoka's ride stopped at Naboo, not far from Coruscant but still too far to go on her own.

"HELP!" came a voice.

"Uhh, Obi-Wan, was that you?" Ahsoka whispered.

"I've been in your bag!" he pointed out.

"Right, sorry".

Ahsoka walked towards the screams and found a Gungan tied to a giant wooden wheel.

"A Gungan? Who are you!?" Ahsoka asked.

"Looksa out!"

Ahsoka jerked her head to the right and dodged a huge tail.

"HEY-!" Ahsoka yelled then looked up her openent: A huge Slug Monster. "I-I" She reached for her lightsaber and ignited it.

"Slica him! SLICA HIM!" the Gungan yelled.

Ahsoka sighed obeying as she made small slices on the slug who immediately retreated to the waters.

"Disgusting!" She cried wiping off some slime on her dress. She forced the bonds off the Gungan who started to thank her.

"MEESA WOULDA BEEN DEAD!"

"Uh, who are you?"

"Meesa Jar Jar Binks! Meesa live in asa village round' here, but mesa gots lost and ran into thatsa thing!" he explained.

"Well, Jar Jar, do you no anyone who owns I ship I could use?"

"Uhh, Meesa takesen you backa to mesa village! Weesa findin something fo yousa!"

"Alrighty, lead the way," Ahsoka smiled.

FINALLY! A stroke of luck!

She thought.

However, it wasn't that lucky at all! Ahsoka clapped her face with her hand as they entered the village. GUNGANS! How could she forget they were born performers!

Ahsoka walked through the village seeing the amphibious creatures practicing and performing tricks.

It wasn't till they got in a small pub that they were able to talk.

"So, Jar Jar, why aren't you with your friends?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uhh, mesa don't have any".

"Well why not?"

"Well, justa between weesa, mesa don't liken the performin arts thinga," he whispered.

"Why not? What is it you want to do?"

"Well, Meesa wants to be a senator! Meesa no likey being forced to performinsa by thisa king Dooku!"

"A senator? Well I'm going to Florrum, would you like to come with me? Maybe we could go to Coruscant and talk about getting you to be a Senator," Ahsoka smiled.

"REALLY? Yousa do that?!

"Of, course! Cuz YOU being a SENATOR is such a BRILLIANT IDEA!" Obi-Wan sarcastically replied from the bag. Ahsoka immediately punched the smooth spot where his face should be. After a loud 'OUCH!' Ahsoka knew he'd shut up.

With that Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and their new friend, Jar Jar Binks, set off across the bogs to find a ship to take them to Florrum.


	8. Meeting Up

Ahsoka and Jar Jar made their way across the swamps and into the grasslands.

"Obi-Wan, show me Luminara," Ahsoka said opening him up. Once again it just showed the same drunken image of Luminara at a Weequay bar. "Well, at least she's not moving anywhere".

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Jar Jar, what the-" Ahsoka gasped turning around. It was the slug monster who she nearly slaughtered earlier. "Hello," she stuttered.

Out of nowhere, riding on a speeder bike was an all too familiar looking boy…

"PRINCE LUX!?" Ahsoka asked shocked.

"Hello, Ahsoka of Shili!" he called back, firing of rounds at the monster. At last the slug creature laid down in surrender.

"MERCY!" it cried.

"Why should I?" Lux asked. "You killed my father, King Maxwell".

"What?" We slugs would never do such a thing! He was only kind to us!" it replied.

"Enough of you lies! Go!" Lux ordered and once again the Slug ran back into the bogs.

"I thought that thing, wouldn't followed us!" Ahsoka gasped. Lux helped her to her feet, Jar Jar… well…. He fainted…

"Better, wait till your friend awakes," Lux smiled. Ahsoka nodded.

-

"You know, I have a ship, to take you where you want," the prince smiled.

"You would' take us to Florrum?" Ahsoka asked, surprised by the generosity.

"Sure, why do you have to go though?"

"Oh, uh, I need to find my fairy god-mother, Luminara…"

"Well, my ship is yours".

"Brilliant then! Let's go!"

***Sorry... haven't updated in a while... trying to finish this story and get it all up on DA... *faints* Sorry it's so short... why did I write such short chapters?! XD **

**Anyways... enjoy :)**


	9. To Raxus

***Holy crap! Did I just update this!? Man sorry for the long wait! I'm trying to finish all my FF that I've been stuck in the middle of! I have been writing this one so look for more updates soon! (Lol I have been writing this one a lot) I should also update this more on my DA...**

* * *

Ahsoka, prince Lux, and Jar Jar made their way to Florrum. They found there was a wedding going on and the Weequays happily invited them in. Ahsoka quickly headed for the bar area where she found a blue Twi'Lek fairy who looked like she was in a hangover for a month.

"Um, is Luminara here?" Ahsoka looked around.

"Sorry kid ya missed her," the fairy yawned.

"What!?" Ahsoka looked upset.

"She was kicked out for makin out with the groom," she nearly fell off her stool.

Ahsoka rushed back in to the eating area to find Lux and Jar Jar.

"Hey there cutie," a Weequay girl batted her lashes.

"Whoosa? Meesa?" Jat Jat quickly looked around.

"Yea," she sat next to him.

"Uh, you knowsa, yousa very pwetty for a-a" Jar Jar didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Oh I know what you're thinking," she sighed. "You think Weequays are horrible ugly pirate thugs like in the stories… stupid bed time stories".

"Lux?! Ugh... Obi-Wan... show me Luminara," Ahsoka opened him up again.

"Of course Ahsoka," he said as an image of Luminara wobbling around on some unknown planet.

"Oh no… no telling WHERE she is!" Ahsoka groaned. She went back to looking for the prince. "Lux-?" Ahsoka bumped into him. "Oh, there you are".

"What's wrong? Didn't you find you god mother?" he asked.

"No, she's gone and there's no telling where she is now…" she sighed.

"Well, how about we stay the night? The inn keeper, Hondo, here offered us a room here for the night," Lux grinned.

"No… I-I NEED to find her, I don't have time for staying here I-" Ahsoka felt dizzy. Her plan was falling apart fast.

"Please stay? And in the morning we can go to my castle, and look in the archives," Lux caught her arm.

Ahsoka looked at him and bit her lip then nodded. "I guess it couldn't hurt…"

Later that night Ahsoka and the prince were up and watching the sky outside the windows.

"My mom died when I was ten," Ahsoka looked sad. "My father is away on business all the time…"

"But you have your sisters?" Lux looked over.

"Ha! Evil step sisters," Ahsoka scoffed. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Oh my mother died before she could have any more kids, my father died shortly after…" Lux sadly said.

"You know my mother would sing to me every night… before she died…" Ahsoka softly smiled at the memories.

"Mine did too… very loud and off key… but it was still sweet," Lux laughed.

"Well I think you'll make them both proud… you'll be a great king," Ahsoka admitted.

"Satine? What is that?" Miraj asked their house keeping fairy as Satine grabbed the mail.

"Nothing," Satine spun around, hiding the scroll.

Miraj sternly looked at her and Satine unwillingly gave the scroll. Miraj took it and lightly hit Satine on the top of her head with it. Her face turned to shock when she saw what it was.

"It's invitation! For Ahsoka from prince Lux to attend the Royal Ball! Tomorrow night!" Miraj said. Aurra and Assajj looked in shock. "Girls," Miraj looked at them. "Go pack your bags".

"Come on Jar Jar! We gotta go!" Ahsoka dragged her Gungan friend aboard the ship. They set a course for the palace on the world of Raxus.

"Hey look at this!" Ahsoka looked in shock as the flew over fields filled with enslaved Weequay people.

"What?" Lux didn't believe what he saw. "The Weequays are peaceful… why would they be enslaved like this? I'll talk to my uncle once we get inside".

The ship landed and the friends followed the guard inside through the foyer and through the halls to by the royal bathrooms.

"And ladies, here is the royal showers," the woman said in monotone voice. She was over the overly perky fan girls.

"I bet he showers naked!" Assajj started up squealing, the others joined in when Aurra noticed the figure of her favorite prince walking by.

"THERE HE IS!" Aurra shrilled. The girls started in a mob for the prince. The guards tried their best to block the girls as Lux and Ahsoka dashed off to the inner parts of the castle.

"Hey you!" the guard stopped Jar Jar and he threw him out. "No Gungans allowed in the castle!

"I think we're good," Lux panted.

"Ah! Lux you're back!" Dooku came in.

"Hello uncle," Lux grinned. "Uncle, this is Ahsoka, we're going to be in the archives, she needs some help finding her fairy god mother".

"Well, you best hop to it," Dooku smiled.

Ahsoka felt stiff as she started hopping she turned and hopped along to the archives. Lux embarrassingly grinned and hopped too, playing along, leaving Dooku grinning.

"You are right, she is an odd one," Dooku looked to his pet snake.

"I still haven't figured it all out myself sire," the snake hissed.

"Well then, we'll get someone who does," Dooku grinned.

***DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Hope you like it so far and look for more updates on this one :) Thanks for reading! **

**~Marissa**


	10. Devious

**Hey hey! Thought I forgot about this huh? No... I actually have it almost completed... man I have been lazy with my other fics... **

* * *

Aurra and Assajj sat uneasily in the king's office. Dooku came in and sat behind his desk.

"You are Ahsoka's sisters, yes?" Dooku looked at them

"Yes," Assajj nodded.

"What is her little problem?" Dooku looked at them.

"What can you promise me?" Aurra grinned.

"You heads intact," the snake snapped. Aurra jumped back. "I was just joking…"

"The prince," Dooku smiled. The girls were squealing. "To the oldest naturally". Assajj looked heartbroken.

"Ahsoka will do ANYTHING you tell her! We don't know why, she's just like that!" Aurra spilled everything.

"Thank you ladies, guards, show them to their rooms!" Dooku announced. Lux came in shortly after. "Lux what can I do for you nephew?"

"I wanted to tell you… that I'm inviting Ahsoka to ball… and I'm going to take her to the same place and ask her to marry me like my father".

Dooku was silent for a moment. A plan wheeling through his mind. "Wonderful news Lux!"

"Man, look at all of these fairies!" Ahsoka sighed in misery. This was taking far too long...

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be of more help Ahsoka," Obi-Wan apologized for the BILLIONTH time already. Ahsoka nodded and kept her mouth shut from insulting him. "I have great list of restaurants…"

"Obi I said it was okay," Ahsoka tried to not sound impatient. "HERE IT IS!" she grinned. "The nursing home for fairies? Oh my gosh it says it's all the back at on Florrum". Ahsoka growled in frustration.

"Doing okay are miss Ahsoka," Dooku walked in.

"Yes your majesty," Ahsoka stood.

"Good… good… now sit," Dooku ordered. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she abruptly sat back down. "Perfect, now stand back up and touch your toes".

Ahsoka obeyed a speed. "Oh no," she breathed.

"Now… let's see… pat your head and rub your tummy". Ahsoka did it, as she did she gave the "_Really?_" look. "Now reverse". Dooku was chuckling in delight as he found it to be true.

"Excuse me sire, but remember the plan?" the snake hissed.

"Of course," Dooku ginned. "Stand still". Ahsoka froze. "Now," Dooku said as he pulled out a small lightsaber sheath. "Now, tomorrow night, Lux will take you the hall of mirrors and ask you a certain question". He started. Ahsoka eyed him. "And at the stroke of midnight, you pierce his heart with this".

"No… NO!" Ahsoka stepped back.

"You will," the snake repeated the order. Ahsoka stood still and took the saber.

"I'm quite glad you showed up, so I wouldn't have to do it myself," Dooku chuckled like it was just a sick joke.

"Kill your own nephew how could you!?" Ahsoka started tearing.

"It's okay I did it to my brother," Dooku simply said. "Now go". Ahsoka tried to walk out fast but he stopped her again. "Wait!" Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut. "You will tell this to no one". Ahsoka sighed in sadness and ran out.

**Thanks for reading! And following and faving too! And your kind reviews :) **

**~Mar**


	11. Beg

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while... sorry... but I am still working on this one I swear! I wanna get this one done just to knock it off my list! XD **

* * *

_I'm sorry Lux, I can't be with you anymore. I must leave; I can't see you ever again. This is goodbye forever_

_ -Ahsoka_

It nearly ripped Lux's heart to shreds to read the simple note. He didn't know what to do first. He never felt this way before. But the ball had to go on…

"Okaysa… tell mesa whyin you wantin me to tie yousa up to a treein?" Jar Jar asked yet again.

"I told you I can't tell you!" Ahsoka anxiously answered. It was sunset now and the ball was about to start. "just do what I said and go find the others". Jar Jar saluted and walked through the field.

"Miraj I told to NOT get the face lift, you got it, and now you say it's my fault they screwed up," Anakin was sitting next to his second wife. "Hey where's Ahsoka? I thought you said she was personally invited by the prince…" Anskin looked around.

"Must have run off. I saw the prince is in great distress," Miraj gestured for Aurra ask the prince to dance.

"Stop that!" Aurra hissed at her sister who was trying to steal a silver candlestick. "everything you steal from here, you steal from me". Assajj pouted as Aurra took the silver item back. Then Lux walked to her and she froze.

"Oh… I was just polishing it," Aurra gave a big grin as she held the candle stick.

"Care to dance?" Lux simply asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? THAT'S ALL SHE'S EVER TALKED ABOUT!" Assajj squealed. Lux regretfully took Aurra by the hand and led her out to dance.

Ahsoka felt herself being pulled from the tree and she struggled t remain there. Just then a pink glittery ball flashed a fairy in pink with green skin had her back to her. "Hey! This ain't the Courscant Cantina!" she put her hands on her hips. Ahsoka gaped seeing it was Luminara.

"LUMINARA! LUMINARA!" Ahsoka yelled, laughing. Luminara turned around.

"Do I know you?" Luminara turned to Ahsoka.

"Yes! Ahsoka of Shili, you gave me a gift?!" Ahsoka excitedly grinned.

"Oh yes! The obedient one!" Luminara smiled and nodded.

"Oh my gosh I have been searching for you for days! I need you to take the gift back!" Ahsoka grinned.

Luminara looked at her. "Sorry girl, I don't take back my gifts. Everyone LOVES my gifts! You're so ungrateful!"

"No, no! I am so grateful," Ahsoka begged her to listen. "But…" she breathed and looked very serious. "Because this gift I am going to kill a guy I like a lot and might even love…" Luminara shrugged and was about to teleport again. "LUMINARA! LUMINARA! Please!" She started crying. "Take the gift back".

"You're just gonna have to figure out how to fix your own problems!" the fairy folded her arms. "Though, to you what a gem I am, I'm gonna untie you to that tree". Ahsoka looked in horror. "A pretty little girl like you should be at the ball!"

Ahsoka clung to the tree. "NO! NO!"

"Well of course not dressed like that!" she waved her wand and Ahsoka was in an elegant cream dress with petal like ruffles and head piece. Ahsoka was screaming the whole time. "Give give give!" Luminara sighed and disappeared.

Ahsoka legs carried her to the palace.

"So… Aurra, tell me about you sister," Lux asked as they danced.

"Assajj? Idiot…" she sneered and rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean Ahsoka," Lux quietly corrected.

"Oh…" Aurra frowned. She rolled her head back and sighed, "I don't want to talk about her… I'd much rather like to talk about us," she grinned. He dipped her and everyone turned as the doors swung open and Ahsoka was standing there, horrified.

Dooku chuckled, "It looks like she just could stay away".

Lux let go of Aurra and walked to Ahsoka who was starting to tear up. "Come Ahsoka, I want to take you someplace special".

**I know this is short compared to the wonderful movie but I felt it did not have to be very long. I hope to update soon! :) **


End file.
